High Noon
The Charlatan used Sloane Kelly's own people to beat up Kaetus, her second in command, and deliver a message: it's time to settle things between the Collective and the Outcasts. Sensing a trap, but unable to trust her fellow outcasts, Sloane requests you, an outsider, to witness the confrontation. Acquisition Sloane contacts Pathfinder Ryder shortly after Reyes Vidal and the Pathfinder's drinking session in the previous mission, e.g. going down to the Kadara Slums. Getting this mission also completes the ON HOLD: Wait for trouble to come calling objective for Settling Kadara. Walkthrough The availability of multiple missions can be impacted by the completion of this mission, which requires you to side firmly with either the Outcasts or the Collective. It is recommended to complete the missions below first before undertaking this mission: *Mixed Messages is only available as long as Sloane Kelly is the boss of Kadara Port AND the mission High Noon hasn't been completed. *Out of the Frying Pan will become unavailable if you side with the Collective. *The Collective Base becomes unavailable if you side with Sloane Kelly. The base will instead be open and occupied by enemies. *The Charlatan's Charlatan will be shown as complete in the mission section with the search for the imposter being called off if you side with Sloane Kelly. Speak to Sloane Head to the Outcast Headquarters and talk to the Outcast boss. Ryder learns that the Charlatan used Sloane's people to beat up Kaetus. A note was pinned on Kateus from the Charlatan inviting Sloane to a meeting to "settle things" between the two. Sloan asks you to accompany her to a location in the Draullir region. Meet Sloane at the Charlatan's specified location Head to the Forward Station in the Sulfur Springs region and head to the west-southwest to reach the navpoint located at a cave in the Draullir region. Speak with Sloane to enter the cave with her. After entering the cave with Sloane, the Charlatan - revealed to be Reyes - appears and challenges Sloane to a duel - the winner takes Kadara. However, SAM indicates that a sniper has a bead on Sloane and you have an interrupt chance to stop the sniper. You have two options to control the outcome: *Sloane is killed by the sniper. The Charlatan takes control over Kadara Port. *Sloane is saved, and you have the option to shoot the escaping Charlatan. Sloane remains in control over Kadara port. The next objective is based upon the choice that you make. The Charlatan takes over Kadara Port: Speak to Reyes at Tartarus Head back to the Kadara Slums in Kadara Port and speak with Reyes. Sloane Kelly retains control of Kadara Port: Speak to Sloane Head back to Kadara Port and speak to Sloane. After speaking with the winner, the mission ends. Aftermath If Sloane is in control: Sloane's regime continues as it was, and the Collective is weakened with their leader on the run. Sloane's hostility against the Initiative remains. If the Charlatan is in control: The new boss thinks that with Sloane gone there is a chance for peace, because Sloane would have brought war to Heleus, and exiles on Kadara don't have the population to survive that. *Members of the Collective become nonhostile. *Kadara port is now filled with people from the Collective, while most of the Outcasts are scattered in the Badlands. *The official face for the Collective is the angaran Keema Dohrgun, because the Charlatan prefers to rule from the shadows and use her as the front. Ryder might want to speak with her in the HQ to learn about her view on the new situation. With either choice of leader, it is now possible, with permission, to build an outpost on Kadara (if all requirements have been met). The winner comes to assist during the final battle during Meridian: The Way Home. Rewards *+1330 XP *+73 AVP *+5% Kadara viability Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Missions Category:Kadara Category:Allies and Relationships